


Festivus For The Rest Of Us (Fall Festivities)

by iDragonSpyro



Series: Clextober 2019 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on Real Events, Clextober, Clextober 2019, F/F, Fall Festivities, High School, History Nerd Bellamy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, changed their names or appearance slightly, dumbass gay clarke, everyone's a latin nerd, ew what are you doing here, festivus for the the rest of us, i took older latin students at my school and put them in, mythology nerd lexa, savannah if you're reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: As she’s walking out the door, an arm slings over her shoulders and Savannah appears next to her. “So, my little mythology apprentice, where are you going?”“We play at the same level, I’m not really your apprentice anymore,” Lexa reminds her. “And I’m just going to my locker, since, y’know, it’s the end of the school day.”“Of course,” Savannah nods. “And where are you going afterward?”Lexa groans. “To meet up with Clarke.”“Ah, Clarke,” Savannah sighs dramatically. “How long have I been telling you to go for it? Two years? Since the time she stayed late your freshman year just to watch your first ever Certamen round?”“Yes, yes, you’re very perceptive,” Lexa grumbles as they reach her locker. Savannah moves to lean against the locker next to her, facing the hallway.“I just want to see you two together before I graduate. It’s, like, literally my only goal in life.”“Really?” Lexa raises a brow at her. “Not, like, getting into a good college? Or getting a job.”“Nope,” Savannah shrugs. “Literally just this.”





	Festivus For The Rest Of Us (Fall Festivities)

**Author's Note:**

> these are still happening I'm just behind.  
I haven't been in school for over a week idk what day it is anymore  
based on real events except for the romance.

“Toss-up three for Octavia and only Octavia because the rest of you are cowards that can’t handle Greek mythology,” Lexa calls out.

Bellamy throws a pen at her from the other side of the stairwell. “All subject specialties are equal, shut up.”

“History nerd.”

“Monster geek.”

Lexa snorts and looks back at the giant PDF open on her computer. “This hero, who killed the Chimera, was ultimately killed-”

The rest of the question is cut off by Octavia’s frantic clicking of her pen.

As soon as Lexa nods at her to continue, Octavia brings her hand up to smack herself in the forehead. “Ah, shit, it was the fucking horse dude, with the- with the goddamn bridle what was his fucking name-”

“I need an answer.”

“Ugh,” Octavia covers her face with her hands. “I don’t know, fucking- Heracles. Shut up.”

“No,” Lexa chuckles. “Bellerophon.”

Octavia waves her arms. “Horse dude!”

“You fucked it up, Octavia,” Savannah sighs from the ground, her dirty blonde hair fanned around her head and her legs draped over Lexa’s.

Octavia glares at her. “Shut up, senior.”

“Freshman.”

“I’m a sophomore!”

“Ladies, ladies, your dicks are both huge,” Lexa cuts in. “Octavia, focus, Yale is in less than two weeks.”

“Don’t remind me,” Octavia groans. “And the first round of Illinois League is that week after we get back. I know. Shush.”

“If Dina or Rick were here they’d smack you for not taking this seriously,” Lexa tells her. 

Octavia’s phone beeps with a text. She pulls it out and smiles at the name, tapping out a response.

“Raven and Clarke?” Lexa asks. She had befriended Bellamy through Latin freshman year, and got to know Clarke and Raven through him. Probably the best day of her life was when Octavia got to high school the next year and chose Lexa’s specialty over her brother’s. 

“Yeah,” Octavia responds. “They wanted to know where we are.”

“Ah, the Latin commoners decided to join us in our prized stairwell?” Savannah gasps dramatically. “At least they abandoned the baby languages after freshman year.”

“Don’t rag on the Romance languages, those are Latin’s children,” Bellamy says. “We should take care of them.”

“Lit bitch.”

“Unfair, I already used my good mythologist insult!”

Lexa sighs as the two start to bicker, sharing an exasperated eye-roll with Monty, their Grammar specialist, before scrolling through practice questions for herself. Footsteps at the top of the stairs they’re camped out on draw her attention after a few moments.

“This is a regular old party over here, huh?” Raven calls. _“Irrumator.”_

“Ooh, did you learn that in your Latin 2 class?” Lexa taunts. _“Ista._ You _istum."_

Savannah chokes on air and curls onto her side.

_“Ede faecam,”_ Bellamy adds. _“filiī canum.”_

_“Ipsi. Futue te ipsi,”_ Lexa finishes.

Savannah and Octavia are both full-heartedly laughing as Clarke and Raven stare at them in confusion.

“Why does Octavia get to know the words,” Raven complains as she sits down on a step.

Lexa points a pen at her. “Because she joined Certamen.”

“I have rights, y’all,” Octavia cackles. _“Futuere.”_

Savannah high fives her.

Bellamy sighs at them and turns back to Raven and Clarke. “You guys are going to Festivus tomorrow, right?”

“I guess,” Clarke sighs. “We’re hosting, aren’t we?”

“Yup,” Lexa nods. “We’re supposed to be here by nine.”

Clarke groans. “That’s too early!”

“Do you want Mr. Nyren to be disappointed in you for the next two years?”

“I guess not,” Clarke frowns.

“Eh, you’d be fine,” Bellamy flaps a hand. “He loves you forever for abandoning French for him.”

“I don’t even know what day it is,” Raven sighs. “Like, right now, I know when Festivus is, but what is right now?” 

“Friday,” Monty tells her. 

Raven drops her head into her knees. “Shit. I have biology next period.”

“And I have art,” Clarke grunts. “I love drawing and painting but I hate it when it’s other people telling me what to make. Plus it’s at the other end of the building.”

“I’ll walk you,” Lexa tells her. “My next class is over there anyways.” 

“I know,” Clarke rolls her eyes slightly. “You always walk me on Fridays. You have performance arts, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And what are you guys looking right now?” Savannah asks innocently. “Emotion-based acting?”

Lexa glares at the older girl. “What if you shut up, Sav?”

“Make me.”

Lexa tosses her dirty napkin at Savannah’s face and stands up, Clarke rising with her.

They walk down the stairs, calling our goodbyes to the rest of the group just as the bell is ringing.

“Good timing,” Clarke hums. “Now we don’t have to deal with quite as many freshmen insistent on wearing Axe deodorant."

Lexa laughs quietly. “That’s very true.”

Clarke stops in front of the door to the art room a few moments later, shooting a grin over her shoulder at Lexa. “See you after class?”

“Of course,” Lexa smiles.

Clarke’s grin grows to match Lexa’s as she walks into her room. Once she’s safely sitting down and not facing the door, Lexa turns and sprints in the opposite direction.

She stumbles into Mr. Nyren’s last block Advanced Latin a few minutes later. Bellamy, Lincoln, and Anya smirk at her.

Mr. Nyren looks at his watch. “You were one minute and six seconds late. Class, you may begin.”

“Whipped!” Anya calls out.

“Gay as fuck!” Bellamy adds.

“You can’t tell a girl how you feel but you can lie to her about your schedule to walk her to her class that’s on the opposite side of the building,” Lincoln points out.

“Excessively gay!” Anya reiterates.

“Grow some balls and ask her out,” someone calls from the back of the class.

“Shut up, Mikey!” Lexa snaps.

“I’ll shut up when you ask her out!”

_“Perite,_ you tiny man, emotions are hard!”

“And that’s time!” Mr. Nyren interrupts. “That got a little heated.”

Lexa grumbles as she makes her way to her seat.

Anya nudges her with her shoulder. “You really should just ask her out, dude.”

“Put us all out of our misery,” Savannah sighs as she drops into the seat behind Lexa. “I could feel the sexual tension as soon as Clarke came down the stairs and it wasn’t even sexual tension aimed at me.”

“Savannah?” Mr. Nyren calls.

“Yes, Magister?”

“Time’s up, no more teasing.”

Savannah sighs loudly. “Fiiiinnne.”

“Okay class, today we’re going to be looking at the reading from Tuesday…”

Lexa groans and stretches as the bell rings and everyone stands to leave. As she’s walking out the door, an arm slings over her shoulders and Savannah appears next to her. “So, my little mythology apprentice, where are you going?”

“We play at the same level, I’m not really your apprentice anymore,” Lexa reminds her. “And I’m just going to my locker, since, y’know, it’s the end of the school day.”

“Of course,” Savannah nods. “And where are you going afterward?”

Lexa groans. “To meet up with Clarke.”

“Ah, Clarke,” Savannah sighs dramatically. “How long have I been telling you to go for it? Two years? Since the time she stayed late your freshman year just to watch your first ever Certamen round?”

“Yes, yes, you’re very perceptive,” Lexa grumbles as they reach her locker. Savannah moves to lean against the locker next to her, facing the hallway.

“I just want to see you two together before I graduate. It’s, like, literally my only goal in life.”

“Really?” Lexa raises a brow at her. “Not, like, getting into a good college? Or getting a job.”

“Nope,” Savannah shrugs. “Literally just this.”

“Hey, Lexa!”

Lexa jerks in surprise and slams her locker door shut, spinning around to see Clarke walking up to her. 

“Hey, Clarke, what’s going on?” she squeaks, whacking Savannah on the shoulder when she starts to laugh.

“Uh, not much,” Clark says, eyes flicking to Savannah, who is now trading light smacks with Lexa through her laughter. “What’s up, Savannah?”

“Oh, nothing really,” Savannah smirks. “Just trying to convince Lexa to do something about her infatuation with- _ow, what the fuck?”_

Halfway through Savannah’s sentence, Lexa punches her straight in the shoulder to get her to shut up. Lexa glares at her.

“Snitches get stitches,” she says, turning back to Clarke. “Nothing important, just some stuff for Festivus that we were talking about after class, but we’re done now so she can leave, right, Sav?”

Savannah snorts and pushes herself off of the lockers. “Keep studying your Quizlets, dork.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Ready to go, Clarke?”

“Uh, sure,” Clarke says, following Lexa out to the parking lot. “What’s up with you and Savannah?”

“She’s insane and doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut,” Lexa grunts as she opens her car door. “And she likes to yell questions about mythology at me in the hallway. I swear, if she screams ‘WHAT ATHENIAN PRINCESS-’ at me while I’m sprinting to Biology _one more time-”_

“Sounds intense,” Clarke mutters.

“She is,” Lexa sighs. “She’s also the one that forced study practices on me that ended up winning us State and getting us third in Nationals, so it’s a good intensity, I guess.”

“If you say so,” Clarke says. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Bellamy, Monty and some other Latin Board people are coming over for a bit to finalize some stuff for tomorrow, but the should take less than an hour and then we’ll probably just watch movies all night. Fair warning, Savannah will probably show up unannounced, but she’ll most likely also bring cookies.”

“Does she make good cookies?”

_“Does she make-_ how have you never had her cookies? I’ve failed you as a friend.”

So the rest of the Latin Board showed up with Nerf guns and everything immediately dissolved into chaos.

Lexa vaults over her kitchen counter and crouches behind the dishwasher. Bellamy jerks and raises his gun at her, but she slaps it away.

“Calm down, dickbag,” she hisses. “I’m not gonna kill you, I’m just hiding from Monty. He’s surprisingly good at this.”

“Okay,” Bellamy huffs. “Safest place is a bathroom, or like, a closet. We have to cross in front of the door to get there.”

“I’ll cover you,” Lexa says. “I think I saw someone pull out a paintball gun.”

“Fucking great,” Bellamy groans.

They roll out from behind the counter, and _yeah,_ it’s really dumb and absolutely not necessary but on the other hand, _paint-ball gun._

They’re just crossing in front of the doorway when Lexa gets tackled out of the door.

She lands in a pile of leaves, getting shoved deeper into the pile when Savannah lands on her chest.

“True warriors fight with their hands,” she shouts.

Lexa narrows her eyes at her and shoots her in the throat.

She chokes slightly, falling to the side. “Son of a bitch, Lexa!”

“Get _fucked,_ Sav.”

Bellamy sticks her head out of the door. “Are you okay?”

Lexa grunts. “Savannah’s an idiot and I hate her.”

Savannah raises her finger. “You love me.”

“Incorrect.”

“I brought my cookies.”

“Correction: I love you occasionally.”

Bellamy comes down the stairs and helps Lexa and Savannah up. “It sounds like Monty is done murdering everyone, so it’s safe to go back inside.”

“That’s a relief,” Lexa says. “Can we just watch a goddamn movie or something?”

“Sure thing, Commander,” Savannah smirks.

“Savannah, so help me-”

“Aaand that’s enough,” Bellamy declares, grabbing Lexa around the waist and hauling her off to the living room. “No murdering today, please.”

Everyone else is already sitting on the couch and in the chairs. Savannah and Bellamy both practically sprint past Lexa to claim the last spots on the couch and leave Lexa to stand in the doorway.

“No place to sit in my own home,” she bemoan dramatically. “Where, oh where, shall I go?”

“You could sit with me,” Clarke suggests. She’s sitting on a large armchair, wrapped in a blanket. It’s the only space left in the entire room.

Lexa spins around to face Savannah, who’s smirking at her from the couch. 

_“You,”_ she hisses.

“Me,” Savannah agrees.

Lexa narrows her eyes. “I’m coming for you. I’m gonna get you one day, Sav, and you’re not gonna know what hit you.”

“Bring it on.”

Lexa snorts and jumps onto the chair, settling into the space between an arm and Clarke’s side and throwing her legs over Clarke’s, tucking the blanket around both of them. 

Clarke stiffens a little at first but relaxes when Lexa nudges her shoulder.

“What are we watching, guys?” she asks, grabbing the remote and scrolling through the guide.

_“Clash of the Titans,”_ Bellamy grins.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

“Are you kidding me, Bell?” Savannah groans. “The inaccuracies! The timeline! Pegasus _came out of Medusa’s neck,_ how could he be used to kill her? It’s dumb and frustrating!”

“And it doesn’t get the Andromeda thing right even a little!” Lexa adds. “And it doesn’t give correct names for any of the goddesses!”

“It was Octavia’s pick!” Bellamy defends himself.

Octavia shrugs. “I just wanted to piss you off.”

Lexa continues to grumble and Clarke chuckles lightly, leaning into her.

“They already put the disc in, there’s no use fighting it,” she whispers.

Lexa groans but presses play anyway.

When Monty lets out a cough that sounds suspiciously like _whipped,_ she just says, “watch your mouth or I’ll whip you,” and continues watching the terribly shot movie.

Savannah wakes everyone up by banging two pans together over her head.

After watching several movies, they had all pulled the cushions and pillows off of the couches and chairs to make a giant patchwork mattress on the floor. They had slept kind of strewn out across the whole thing.

Lexa quickly detangles herself from Clarke, who she had somehow drifted closer to and ended up nearly spooning during the night. She gets up and walks into the kitchen, grabbing bacon and eggs from the fridge.

Savannah raises a brow at her. “Getting a little cozy with a certain someone, huh, Commander?”

Lexa flips her off and turns the stove on. “Can it, or I won’t make you any breakfast.”

“How rude.”

Everyone else joins them in the kitchen a few minutes later, stretching and yawning. Clarke gets up last, still practically asleep.

Lexa snorts quietly and shoved the whole coffee pot at her. “Here you go, Griffin.”

Clarke raises the pot like a champagne glass. “A true angel you are, Lexa.”

Lexa flushes. “I do my best.”

Bellamy slowly shakes his head and sighs. “You two are the biggest dumbasses I know. I don’t understand. How can two individuals be this blind?”

Lexa slides him a plate loaded with eggs and bacon and toast. “Shut up and eat your breakfast, Blake.”

Savannah grabs some of the other plates and slides them around to everyone. “And be quick about it, we have to be at Festivus in an hour.”

Lexa jogs down the hall to the Latin room, slipping inside with Bellamy.

“Fenwick, Stevenson, and Loyola are here,” Lexa says. “We’re waiting on Peyton.”

“Great,” Savannah nods. “They only have, like, five people coming, so we can probably get started without them. Everyone has a schedule for events, right?”

“Of course, you printed them all fifteen minutes ago.”

“Yeah, and they’re gonna be helpful!” Savannah insists. “Lexa, you’re running the mythology trivia room, get over there before someone breaks something.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lexa nearly crashes into Clarke as she’s walking out of the door.

Clarke’s arms come out to steady her. “Whoah, Lex, where are you going?”

“Room 309,” Lexa responds. “I’m leading mythology trivia.”

“Oh, cool, I’ll come with you,” Clarke says, and turns around to walk with her.

Lexa quirks a brow at her. “I thought you didn’t like mythology? Something about too many weird-looking names and dumbass men?”

Clarke flushes, coughing. “Yeah, well, maybe I’m willing to give it another shot.”

“Why?” Lexa frowns.

“Maybe I just feel like it, do I need a specific reason now?” Clarke asks.

“I suppose not,” Lexa concedes, throwing the door to the classroom open. She wakes up the computer projector and loads various sites for trivia games.

“So, what exactly do you have to do?” Clarke asks, hovering over Lexa’s shoulder.

“Nothing much,” Lexa shrugs. “Everything is pre-made and ready to go. I’m mostly here to click on what everyone wants to do and make sure that no one breaks anything.”

“Riveting.”

“You were the one that wanted to come,” Lexa reminds her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

The door opens and a small group of younger kids poke their heads in.

“Is this Myth Trivia?” one of them asks.

“It is!” Lexa says, smiling at them. “Come on in and sit down.”

After a few minutes, the room has mostly filled up, so Lexa just presses play on an old Kahoot set she found.

“And that’s pretty much it, she tells Clarke. “I sit here and start their games and they’re happy.”

“Huh,” Clarke blinks. “Do they really need you to do just this for most of the day?”

Lexa shrugs again. “Just until lunch.”

Clarke sits down and throws her feet up on a desk. “Guess I’ll stay with you.”

“Really?” Lexa blinks at her. “Why?”

Clarke splays her hands. “Nothing better to do.”

“If you say so.”

Everything goes pretty smoothly. The schedule is fairly fluid so the kids come in and out whenever they want with no trouble. The internet doesn’t cut out randomly in the middle of a game, by some miracle none of the questions end up being excessively dirty for showing at a school event, and no one breaks into the chemistry teacher’s cabinets and accidentally releases anthrax bacteria into the air.

It’s all going well until everyone is leaving the room for lunch and Savannah comes up to the desk Lexa and Clarke are at. Lexa’s been pretty focused on the kids and the computer, so she must have missed her come in.

“Those were some good sources, Lex,” Savannah grins. “I really liked the questions about the Aeneid, considering we just went over those passages in class.”

“I always forget you two are in the same class,” Clarke says. “Who’s with you? Latin 3, 4, and AP?”

“Yup,” Lexa nods. “It’s hectic but it’s great.”

Clarke hums thoughtfully. “I can’t wait to have that next year. When do you have it, again?”

Lexa tenses as Savannah’s grin widens. She shakes her head slightly, mentally pleading with Savannah to not say anything.

No such luck.

“We have it Mondays and Fridays,” Savannah starts, smirk firmly in place. “On Fridays, it’s last block. See you at lunch!”

Lexa lets out a choked noise and turns back to the computer.

Clarke stares after Savannah as she leaves. “Did she say last block on Friday?”

Lexa grunts.

Clarke pauses, wetting her lips slightly. “I thought you had performance art last block on Fridays.”

Lexa cringes. “Well…”

Clarke stares at her in confusion.

“I may have… possibly lied about that so I could walk you to class,” Lexa mutters, fully flushing now.

Clarke narrows her eyes. “Why would you do that?”

Lexa clears her throat and looks away. “Do I need a specific reason?”

“...Lexa, look at me for a second?”

Lexa turns her head and _wow,_ Clarke’s face is a lot closer than she expected.

Clarke mutters something about _goddamn idiots were fucking right they’re never gonna let this go-_ before reaching up and tugging Lexa’s collar down to pull her into a deep kiss.

And, see, Lexa knows a lot about Greek and Roman mythology. Like, _a lot._ But at this moment, she can’t remember a single story that’s quite as good as what’s happening right this second.

When Clarke pulls away, she pauses to rest her forehead against Lexa’s, swallowing heavily.

“Bellamy was right,” Lexa blurts. At Clarke’s confused look, she continues. “We really are the biggest dumbasses.”

Clarke laughs, bright and happy, and Lexa grins. 

They stroll out of the classroom towards the cafeteria, hands clasped together. Lexa is pretty sure this is the best thing ever, and she doesn’t think she ever wants to let go of Clarke’s hand.

“HEY, LEXA, WHAT ATHENIAN PRINCESS-”

“SON OF A FUCK, SAV, I SWEAR TO GOD-”

Clarke drops her hand with a giggle and Lexa sprints off down the hallway, screaming obscenities in Latin to protect younger students’ ears.

**Author's Note:**

> irrumator: bastard  
*ista: thot  
*istum: that/you motherfucker  
ede faecam: eat shit  
filiī canum: sons of bitches  
*ipsi: that very same motherfucker/asshole himself  
futue te ipsi: fuck you  
futuere: get fucked  
*perite: fuck off  
words with asterisks mean that these are not direct translations and won't be found by throwing the word in google translate, or that they are in vulgar latin and not classical latin (perite in classical means skilled). Latin is a shady-ass language.  
My tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there.


End file.
